


Riding the S’torm

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Fourth Pass [44]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: A green rises for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> K'ran is sixteen, which is of age for Pern.  
> Originally posted December 2002.

After nearly two Turns at the Weyr and as a dragonrider, K’ran found that he was nearly as nervous as he’d been on Hatching day with his entire family, including his older brother and his wife, the Lord and Lady Holder of Stirling, watching. Light blue eyes stormy, he watched his green lady, Serindith, almost broodingly.

 _I’m sorry I haven’t risen yet, K’ran,_ Seri said apologetically, trying to cheer her rider.

“Wha—Oh, Seri, no, I’m sorry,” Kier cried, horrified that he’d upset her with his thoughts. “Love, you’ll rise when you’re ready, and it’ll be wonderful. I... I’m just worried that I won’t get the blue _I_ want. It’d be nice if Furyth caught you, but even if not, I want his rider the rest of the time.

“But I don’t know how to get him!” He slumped back against the green in frustration, tossing rocks into the water. “Jays, Seri, he still sees me as the kid who Impressed two Turns ago, and he acts like another big brother. I mean it’s great that he cares, but I want him to see me as a greenrider, shardit!”

Kier heaved a sigh. “We could already be together if he’d just notice me! Shells, I’ve tried everything I can think of, but he still just smiles and practically pats me on the head.” He tossed a stick moodily into the sea and continued, “I even asked him to come with us today, but I guess he was busy with his _adult_ friends.”

S’torm stepped back into the shadows of the rocks and ran a hand over his face. Talk about arriving at a bad time! That was definitely more than what he thought he’d see and hear when he decided to join the kid down on the beach. He hadn’t originally planned to, but the promise he’d made Cam and her husband when Kieran Impressed came back with a vengeance. He’d promised to take care of the kid, and, well, you never knew who’d be around to take advantage of a tender young green weyrling.

That thought in mind, S’torm had crawled out of the bed of the greenrider he’d gone home with last night, brushed a kiss over his head, pulled on his denims and shirt and headed for the beach and K’ran. Of course the last thing he’d expected to hear was that the kid lusted over him. And wanted to be flown by him. Cam was gonna kill him!

K’ran’s frustrated babbling was suddenly cut off when Seri lurched to her feet, dumping him ignominiously on the sand. Her eyes whirled with her emotions, and Kier’s eyes widened when he realized what was happening.

“Seri!” he groaned. Shards, leave it to his dragon to decide to rise when they were alone on the beach. Fortunately the blues would notice her once she rose, but so much for Kier’s hopes of at least getting a flight with S’torm. It looked like he was going to be one frustrated greenrider.

He focused on her when she took to the air in a shallow flight and pounced on a herd of wild wherries, making her only blood her kill.

“Jays,” he moaned, feeling her lust course through him and no outlet in sight.

S’torm thumped his head on the cool stone. This shouldn’t be happening, the kid was family, practically his brother for shards sake. He shouldn’t be falling for...

At the other end of the beach Furyth let out a bellow and then took off, his mind ablaze with lust. “Oh shards, what now?” S’torm groaned.

Furyth rose in the sky, hovering and waiting for... Serindith to rise. Serindith! Shells, that meant that K’ran was.... Oh, could his day get any better?!?!

As Seri rose and Fury chased, S’torm stumbled around the rock, his own lust rising in conjunction with his dragon’s. “Kier, shells, I’m sorry, kid. I’m so sorry,” he managed to get out before another shiver of need passed through him as his dragon’s lust grew exponentially.

Head snapping around, Kier focused on the bluerider who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. “Sorry?” he repeated in confusion, not really caring about anything but the fact that S’torm was there. Then he gasped sharply when Furyth caught Serindith, his vision going hazy with the wild passions bombarding him.

“Jays!” He clutched at S’torm desperately, barely remembering to mention the oil in his pack on the sand nearby. He’d brought it to oil Seri, but it would have a much more interesting use now. That taken care of, he concentrated on getting the entwined dragons down so he and S’torm could take care of their own lust.

Groaning, S’torm wrapped his arms around the greenrider’s waist, trying to focus on bringing Fury down before he ravaged the young man he’d spent the last two Turns playing older brother to. The lust effectively blocked any further brotherly thoughts from his mind, as mating flights tended to do. He just thanked his lucky stars that both he and H’kon Impressed blues and that effectively kept all the family, himself, Hawk and Rhiannon, safe from mating flights.

The two dragons finally made it down to the sand, and once he was sure they were safe, S’torm had K’ran on his back in the sand and his tongue down the teen’s throat, devouring him with a voracious hunger. “Clothes. Off. Now,” S’torm growled as he began to bite a path down the greenrider’s neck, hungry, so desperately hungry, for more.

Even more anxious than the bluerider, thanks to a combination of the mating flight and two Turns of unrequited, unrelieved lust, Kier tore at both their clothes, hungry to feel S’torm’s naked body around him. Whining frantically, he pushed upward, feeling their cocks align and rub together, and his fingers clawed at the older man’s back.

“Jays, fly me, please, in me, need you,” he begged, pulling at S’torm, trying to drag him closer.

“Son of a...” Fumbling for the oil, popping the top and spilling more on the sand than on himself, S’torm managed to get himself slicked and positioned. “Shards, can’t wait. Forgive me, baby, need to be in you. Don’t wanna do this, don’t wanna...” Not able to finish his sentence, he scythed into his lover’s body with an almost brutal stroke, claiming the greenrider as his.

Eyes flying open as he heard what S’torm was saying, hurt filling him, Kier tried to pull away, but it was too late. S’torm was inside him, just as he’d wanted for so long, but the bluerider didn’t want it; he’d just said so. Crying out with combined pleasure and pain, Kier let the lust of the flight take him, fortunately making him forget S’torm’s words, at least for the moment.

Wailing passionately, the pure joy he’d felt only moments before now gone but the lust remaining, he arched up under the bluerider, loving the sensation of having the man he loved inside him.

“Oh shards, I hurt you. I knew I would; I didn’t want it like this, wanted to be gentle with you, like you deserve,” S’torm groaned out, but the need of the flight overcame his shame at what he considered to be nothing more than a flight-induced rape. Shells, he was supposed to _protect_ K’ran, and he’d done this horrible, horrible thing to the sweet, innocent boy.

Slamming time and again into the lissome body beneath his, taking through need what wasn’t his through love, S’torm claimed the greenrider indelibly. Ancestors help him, even though he felt lower than wherry dung, it was the most indescribable pleasure he’d ever had, and he’d had a lot in his life as a rider and prior to that.

“K’ran, look at me. Please, baby, please forgive me for hurting you,” S’torm begged softly, kissing whatever parts of his lover’s face that he could reach; nose, eyelids, the perfectly bowed lips. “Look at me, baby, let me see those pretty eyes looking up at me, let me know you’re okay, please!”

S’torm’s words slowly sank in, and Kier groaned as he realized what the problem was. “Wherry!” he managed to pant, looking up at his new lover. “Fly me, fool,” he groaned, arching and writhing beneath the bluerider, content now that he knew it was just S’torm’s silly over-protectiveness talking.

Seeing that S’torm was still trying to hold back, he yanked the bluerider’s head down to kiss him hungrily. “Didn’t hurt, felt _good_. Now _fly_ me!”

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re a brat? And a bossy one at that,” S’torm groaned, one hand coming up to rub his severely stressed hair. “I’d like to keep a little of that, if you don’t mind.”

Hips snapping forward, driving into the greenrider a little faster than before, S’torm was somewhat mollified that he wasn’t hurting the younger man. Pulling K’ran’s legs up to rest on his shoulders, the bluerider threw caution to the wind and decided to enjoy this flight, come what may. Arching K’ran further back, the bluerider started to slam harder and harder into the younger man.

“Oh jays, yes!” Kier wailed happily as S’torm flew him hard and fast, the lust caused by the flight rushing through them both. His toes curled and his hands clutched the bluerider’s arms hard enough to bruise, his head tossing in the sand as he lay half on and half off the blanket he’d brought. Whimpering, he released one hand’s grip on the other man so he could fist his aching cock, desperately needing to come.

Noticing what Kier was doing, S’torm’s hips began to power even faster he was so turned on. Slamming in time and again, his cock raking K’ran’s prostate with each stroke, S’torm growled. “That’s it, touch yourself, make yourself come.”

Now mewling hungrily, K’ran stared up at his lover through passion-glazed blue eyes as he pumped his cock, his body stiffening and quivering as he felt his climax begin. “S’torm!” he screamed, convulsing around the shaft ramming into him, spurts of his seed landing on their chests as he came explosively.

Kier’s orgasm triggered S’torm’s as well, and with a wordless bellow of release the bluerider slammed his hips harder and harder into the younger man until he had finally spent himself completely. Breathing so rapidly he was almost hyperventilating, S’torm rolled to one side, trying to avoid pancaking Kier underneath him. Bringing one hand up to pull K’ran closer, S’torm let his mind empty completely and simply savored the afterglow.

Kier purred happily and nestled against the dark bluerider, thrilled when S’torm held onto him. He nuzzled his lover’s throat, taking incredible pleasure in knowing that he could touch him, at least for the moment.

His eyes popped open and his head shot up so he could regard S’torm narrowly. “What exactly was all that about earlier, about you being sorry and not wanting this?” he demanded, still pretty sure that he’d figured it out but needing the reassurance.

“You’re Cal’s little brother, and I promised he and Cam I’d take care of you. Shells, we’re siblings by marriage, and I... This isn’t the way a brother is supposed to act, you know. I’m not supposed to want... well, _you_ ,” S’torm sighed, knowing he was probably saying the wrong thing but not knowing how else to say what he was saying.

Kier frowned, but considering that he had exactly what he wanted, he decided he could complain about how later. “Crack-shell. I _wanted_ you to fly me, why do you think I waited?” He shook his head in disbelief. “Jays, you must be the only person at the Weyr who didn’t know. Till Dak got L’chiel, there used to be a pool on which of us would succeed first... and we both bet that we would just die of frustration!”

“You bet on who would get flown first?” S’torm raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Jays, things have definitely changed since I was a weyrling. We used to bet on who could fly the most, not who would lose their virginity first.” The bluerider shook his head. “I don’t get it.”

“Virginity?” Kier burst into laughter. “Do you know Dak?” He snickered again, trying to imagine the other greenrider as virgin. “And I wasn’t exactly a virgin either, you know. I didn’t want anyone but you to fly me, but that’s all I haven’t done. Jays, S’torm, I’m almost seventeen.” Grinning at the other man’s expression, he kissed him hard.

“So since I waited so long, do you think we could do it again?” he asked eagerly, pressing closer.

“Kier, your brother and my sister are gonna kill me. After they skin me alive. Somehow I don’t think fucking you raw falls into the whole ‘We’re expecting you to look after Kier at the Weyr, S’torm; we’re trusting you to be a good big brother to him.’ Do you remember that speech? I do. And I also remember Callum fondling a sword as he did and looking at me rather... intently. And he’s not half as scary as Cam when she gets in a rage!” S’torm bemoaned. “I’m a dead man. That’s it. I’m so dead!”

“Some big, tough bluerider,” K’ran taunted laughingly, one hand petting S’torm’s chest. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll protect you from the big, bad Lord and Lady Holder.

“It’s not like you raped me or something, S’torm. Shells, if I’d had to wait much longer, I might have raped _you_!”

S’torm’s eyebrow rose slightly as he snorted softly, looking down on the greenrider. “Oh yeah? You and what army, pipsqueak?”

“Got a secret for you,” Kier said confidingly, “a greenrider with a cute ass and a talented mouth doesn’t need an army.” He grinned and lightly bit S’torm’s chest.

S’torm rolled his eyes. “Oh really? So why don’t you put your marks where your mouth is and prove it?”

“Mmmm, wonderful idea,” K’ran purred. “I’ve been wondering what you taste like for the past two Turns; now I get to find out.” He laved the spot he’d just bitten to soothe the tiny hurt, then shifted so that he was lying between S’torm’s legs, head pillowed on one thigh while he took a good long look at the soft cock nestled on the bluerider’s lower belly.

His tongue darted out to flick quickly over the quiescent flesh, then with another purr of contentment, he pushed up into a kneeling position. One hand slid beneath S’torm’s cock, raising it slightly as he mouthed the length, feeling the faint twitches.

S’torm’s head lolled back on blanket, and he let out a soft moan, fingers carding through the greenrider’s sandy hair. “Not bad... so far,” he grinned. “But not worth the bragging you were doing, not yet. Still got a lot to prove, darlin’.”

Nearly purring at the endearment, Kier still bit S’torm’s thigh in retaliation for that comment. “Haven’t had any complaints yet,” he returned, then took the entire still semi-soft organ into his mouth, sucking gently as the shaft slowly filled and lengthened.

Fingers tightening in K’ran’s scalp, S’torm growled warningly, grey eyes narrowing. “Next time you bite me I’m gonna warm that ass of yours with my hand instead of my cock, got it?” he cautioned the younger man even as he let himself enjoy the sensations coursing through him.

Releasing S’torm’s cock long enough to reply, Kier purred, “Promises, promises.” With another sultry glance out of sky blue eyes, he took the now hard shaft back into his mouth, suckling hungrily while his fingers rolled and stroked the bluerider’s balls.

“I always keep my promises, brat,” S’torm groaned, tugging the younger man’s head up. “Now stop procrastinating and ride me.”

“Suck me, ride me, make up your mind,” K’ran teased, meeting the other man’s lust-filled gaze. Seeing the danger signals, he laughed, rising up and positioning himself over S’torm’s erection and slowly sinking down until just the tip was inside him.

S’torm’s hand came down on K’ran’s ass, leaving a red handprint behind. “Smart ass, don’t give me any lip, or you’re gonna find yourself horny, frustrated and empty, and I’ll be having a nice, leisurely dip in the lake, you hear me?”

Pouting slightly at the threat, Kier pushed down a little harder, moaning as more of S’torm slid inside him. His head fell back, exposing his throat, and his back arched as he came to rest on the bluerider’s thighs, the wiry, dark curls pressed against his ass. “Oh jays, feels so good,” he whimpered, fingers clutching frantically at S’torm’s legs behind him.

“Got that right, darlin’. Now be a good little boy and do as you’ve been told. Start riding,” S’torm smirked, knowing full well that he was asking for it but enjoying the way it riled the younger man.

K’ran’s head snapped up, and he glared at the bluerider. He briefly-- _very_ briefly—considered pulling away to teach the other man a lesson, but since he would be left wanting and hungry too, that was definitely a bad plan. Instead, he began to ride, rising up until only the very tip remained inside him, hovering there for long moments while S’torm growled at him, then slamming back down to take the entire length as deep inside him as humanly possible, at the same time bending forward and biting S’torm’s belly sharply.

S’torm’s hand came down harder on Kier’s behind. “What did I warn you about sass, little man?” he growled, flipping them over and powering into the younger man a few times before drawing out entirely, trapping the greenrider under his weight. “Now I think you owe me an apology, don’t you?”

Trying not to smirk, Kier stared up at S’torm out of big blue eyes. “That wasn’t sass, that was hunger,” he said throatily, trying to thrust up against his lover. “I’m sorry you stopped,” he offered. “But I like feeling and tasting you.”

“Really?” S’torm quirked an eyebrow, “Well, once you learn that I’m not a chew toy, I might let you taste me again.”

“Would never bite you _there_!” Kier was appalled at the very idea. “Much better things to do with that... now would you please do them?” he nearly wailed, the single claiming not nearly enough for a horny near-virgin who’d just experienced his lady’s first rising.

“Ask nicely, darlin’,” S’torm positively smirked as he stared down into the beautiful young man’s tortured eyes.

“ _Please_!” K’ran immediately begged, whimpering with arousal, twisting feverishly beneath the other man’s weight. “Please, S’torm, _fly_ me, need you, please...”

“Not bad, not bad at all,” the bluerider laughed before driving into K’ran hard and fast. “Is. This. What. You. Had. In. Mind?” S’torm growled, punctuating each word with a snap of his hips.

Unable to speak, Kier only mewled and clutched at the bluerider, body arching up to meet every thrust. His arms and legs wrapped around S’torm, his body shook with arousal, and he screamed as he came again, the man he wanted for his mate deep inside him, claiming him utterly.

Holding back on his own arousal, S’torm continued to slam into the greenrider, not giving him any respite.

Whimpering as the bluerider kept moving, not letting him come down from his climax but instead forcing him to increased arousal, K’ran clawed at his back, going wild beneath the other man, head tossing. “Jays, too much, please, stop, shells, never stop, S’torm...” A stream of excited babbling fell from his lips as he rode the pleasure.

Sweating profusely, slamming into the young slut time and again, S’torm called upon his twenty plus Turns of ‘flight’ experience to keep his orgasm in check. So once wasn’t enough for little K’ran? He’d simply have to make sure that the greenrider was well and truly exhausted then. However, he wasn’t above playing with the greenrider either.

Coming to a dead stop, buried deep inside the young man, S’torm leered down at him. “Well, I’ve stopped, now what you do you want me to do?”

Letting out a scream of frustration, Kier gave the bluerider a wild-eyed look. “Bastard! I said _don’t_ stop!” He tried to push upward, hands clawing at the other man’s back, wanting him to move. “Jays, S’torm, please, need you, _MOVE_!”

“I distinctly heard you say please stop, little boy. I would suggest you make up your mind. Other people wouldn’t be nearly as generous as I am about your indecision,” the bluerider teased unabashedly.

Not waiting for an answer, S’torm began to slam his hips down into the greenrider’s body, each thrust driving the blanket a little further across the sand and K’ran with it. Powering into the insatiable little slut, S’torm worked hard on driving him out of his mind and blissing him out completely.

Unable to make any more coherent sounds than mewls of pleasure, K’ran could only ride out the amazing flight, arms and legs tight around his blue as he drove up to meet every thrust. He tried to return the pleasure, but S’torm had him so overwhelmed that he couldn’t manage more than a shaky scratching at his lover’s back.

Continuing to slam into the young man over and over and over, S’torm grinned ferally as Kier came apart under him with a shuddering mewl of ecstasy and shook like a leaf in a gale force wind.

A few more thrusts of his own hips and then he too was climaxing, filling K’ran yet again with his seed. A long, low, growl of satisfaction emerged from his throat as he collapsed on top of the whimpering boy. “Not bad, little boy, not bad at all,” the bluerider teased with lazy amusement.

“Mmmm, when I have enough energy to think, I’ll make you admit how utterly fantastic I am,” K’ran mumbled, pressing his lips to S’torm’s shoulder. He was utterly blissful, flown into a melted, aching puddle and with his bluerider’s weight pressing him into the sand.

“And just how would you be considered fantastic when I did all the work and you just screeched and clawed at my back like a gold flit in heat?” S’torm replied laconically, a grin hovering on his lips as he continued to tease the young man trapped beneath his larger and heavier body.

Kier pouted up at him, too satiated to even pretend to be annoyed. “I inspired you,” he replied cheerfully, practically purring as the heat of S’torm’s body and the sun soaked into him. “Shells, I may never move again.”

“Good, I may actually be able to catch a nap in the sun - which was what I’d originally planned to do before I so inconveniently had my plans changed for me,” the bluerider teased outright, rolling off the younger man and onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head and closing his eyes until only a sliver of grey remained, just enough to watch for sneak attacks.

“Inconvenient?!” Kier sputtered, sitting bolt upright to glare down at the smirking bastard beside him. “Why you—“ He dove on top of S’torm, fingers going for his ribs to tickle him, still muttering his outrage and opinion of idiot blueriders who didn’t know a good thing when they had one.

Snickering, S’torm easily caught Kier’s hands and pinned them to his chest with one of his own, the other coming down to heat K’ran’s ass playfully. “Stop squirming, little boy, I’m trying to sleep here,” he continued to smirk, pinching the greenrider’s ass before sliding a finger into the young man’s still dripping channel. “’Cause if you don’t, I’m gonna have to stick a gag in your mouth, a plug in your ass and tie you to the bed so I can get a little shut eye.”

Kier blinked, mouth opening and closing again before he managed to get a word out. “Maybe some other time. Sounds like fun but way too strenuous just now.” Seeing the warning glare, he subsided onto S’torm’s chest, soft sounds of pleasure escaping him as he snuggled into the big bluerider. “Does that mean you’re going to stop treating me like a kid now?” He squirmed slightly on the finger inside him.

“I have a feeling that if I don’t, you’ll just have your green rise again so that my blue can catch her again,” S’torm replied with a put upon sigh. “You’re incorrigible, that’s all there is to it.”

“I didn’t exactly force you, you know,” Kier snorted. “And if you don’t want me, there are plenty of others who do.” He frowned at S’torm, hoping the bluerider wouldn’t call his bluff. While it was true that several men had made overtures, he only wanted S’torm.

S’torm frowned slightly, a furrow appearing between his eyes. “I’d rather not test the theory out, if you don’t mind,” he replied gruffly, eyes closing in consternation. How in the name of the first egg had he gone from looking after his ‘kid’ brother by marriage to not wanting _his_ greenrider to be looking for another blue? The older man felt as if he’d taken a wrong turn and ended up on one of the Dawn Sisters or something!

K’ran beamed happily. “I think I can manage that.” Jays, he’d done it! S’torm actually wanted him for himself. At least it sounded that way. “Actually, I think I’d like you to explain exactly what you mean.”

“I mean I don’t want you flyin’ with anyone else, shardit,” the bluerider groused. “Shells, at this rate I’m gonna be weyrmated before I leave the beach. Which means Hawk wins the bed, blast it all. Now, any more questions or can we take a swim and get cleaned off?” S’torm was sure he sounded pissed off, but he couldn’t help it. What had started out as a flight he didn’t want had ended up with him insanely jealous of anyone looking at _his_ green. It was quite a lot for a confirmed bachelor to deal with in one day!

“Weyrmated?” Kier repeated in a near squeak. “No, we cannot swim yet!” he all but shrieked. “You can’t say something like that and then just ignore it! Did you mean it?” He pushed up so he was kneeling straddling the bluerider, practically vibrating with excitement.

S’torm sighed in fond exasperation.  Leave it to the greenie to want to _talk_ when he wanted to do anything but.  “Well, of course I meant it, flitterbrain!  Have you ever heard me ask anyone else?  Or say something I don’t mean for that matter?”

K’ran glared at him for the flitterbrain comment, but he was too happy to really get angry. “What a romantic proposal,” he said wryly, though his beaming smile belied the acerbity of his tone. “Yes!”

“Like I ever had any doubt,” the bluerider muttered under his breath although a small smile curled the corner of his mouth.  He was actually glad he’d gone and asked... well, informed the younger man that they were weyrmated, but he did have a reputation to uphold.  “So can we go swimming _now_?”

Kier pouted theatrically. “Abandoned already. But you’re right, we probably should clean up with a swim... before going to tell Cal and Cam.” He smiled sweetly.

“Oh shells, can’t we just send ‘em a flit with a hide?  I mean it’s bad enough that Rhia and Hawk are gonna know before the candlemark is out.  And they’re gonna tell Jag and the whole Amphytron brood, who will probably tell Cam and Cal... so you see, we don’t have to tell anyone at all.  The dragons can do the work for us!”

“Don’t forget that the Weyrleader is my cousin,” Kier pointed out merrily. “That takes care of the weyrleadership... but do you really want to explain to Cameo the next time you do see her why she had to find out from someone else? I sure as shards don’t!”

“I don’t want to tell ‘em at all!” S’torm replied immediately.  “Pair of meddlesome busybodies that they are.  You damn well know they’re gonna try and take credit for all of this!”

“Who cares? Thread can take credit for all I care-“

 _I think I had something to do with it, rider,_ Serindith put in with amusement coloring her tone.

“Of course you did, dearling,” Kier replied instantly, continuing as if he’d never been interrupted, “...even though it’s all due to Seri, so long as we’re together. I’ve waited two Turns for you, S’torm, and I want everyone to know you’re _taken_.”

The bluerider just rolled his eyes and stood, offering a hand to his brand new weyrmate.  He had a feeling that this was one particular argument he wasn’t going to win, not that he particularly cared.  If K’ran wanted to lay claim to him, he was more than welcome to do so.  S’torm found the whole concept more than a little amusing.  He was claimed.


End file.
